hunter_x_hunter_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Manual of Style
What is the Manual of Style The Manual of Style is a guide on how to make a good article, that follows the rules and regulations of this wiki. Below you will find very simple bases to write your article on, giving it a nice, cohesive and structured appearance. You also have a few paragraphs below them explaining exactly what you should write in each segment. IMPORTANT NOTICE: Plagiarism is extremely frowned upon. For further information, go [[Hunter_x_Hunter_Fanon_Wiki:Plagiarism_Policy|'here']]. Overpowered characters are also not good. To avoid making one, read this great [http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Naruto_Fanon_Wiki:Guide_to_Godmodding "Guide to Godmodding"]. Bases Here are some empty shells. Copy them and paste them in the Source Mode of the Editing interface. Character Base |kanji= |romanji= |alias= |manga debut = Fanon |japanese voice = |gender = Female/Male |age = |height = cm |weight = kg |hair = |hairc = |eyes = |eyesc = |birthday = |blood type = |occupation = |relatives = |type = }} '||}} Appearance Personality History Plot Combat Nen Abilities -------IF YOU ARE UNAWARE OF HOW TO EDIT THIS SECTION, JUST WRITE THE NEN SECTION AS YOU WISH, AND ASK FOR HELP TO AN ADMINISTRATOR------- Quotes Trivia References Navigation Category:Characters How to make a character Appearance: Tell us how your character looks like: gender, clothes, if it has weapons, skinny or fat, muscular or weak, etc... Personality: How your character behaves, what it likes, what it doesn't, why it is like it is, the mental and psychological growth your character suffers throughout the story... History: Your character's past events... Plot: Your character's current events... Combat (if applicable): What kind of skills your character has... :Nen Abilities (if applicable): A table presenting a simple and brief description of their Nen powers, type and weaknesses to its Hatsu... :Other abilities (if applicable): The natural skills your character possesses, such as speed, strength and durability... Quotes: Some cool things your character said. Don't make them generic and don't write either quotes from real people or irrelevant things... Trivia: Some curious miscellaneous facts about your character. You should write each thing in a list... References: Some links to pages related to the information you wrote... Navigation: If you wish, you can place some tables here that link to pages in similar categories to your character... Example Page ---- is one of the rookies trying out for the 300th Hunter Exams. According to him, it is the 10th year he has attempted. Appearance Amnistro is a small, middle-aged man, that wears a turban. He has a unique face expression, which seems to be constant, and wears dungarees. He has a sword, and, strangely enough, a dictionary. He keeps a slight stubble on his face, Personality He seems to be constantly annoyed, probably due to the fact that it is the 10th time he tries out for the exams. Plot 300th Hunter Examinations He was briefly seen during two of the phases of the exams. During the third one, he is defeated by Europella. Combat He seems to use a knife for battle, although his proficiency with it is unknown, as he was defeated by Europella quickly. However, it is to expect it is low, due not only to that fact, but also because it was his 10th failed attempt to pass the Hunter ExamsHunter × Hunter R:X: ???. References Navigation ---- Location Base |kanji= |romanji= |located in= |controlled by= |flora= |manga debut= }} is a city/town/village/country/location in Overview Gallery Residents Permanent Residents Temporary Residents Trivia References Navigation Category:Locations